User blog:Freesmart/Inanimate Insanity 1: Rewrite - Episode 1:
(notes: Bow and Apple start as characters already competing) MePhone4: Hello and welcome to Inanimate Insanity! After the success of Battle for Dream Island, object shows are in high demand. I will be you're host. My name's MePhone4. But MePhone works. Balloon: Is the exposition done with yet? MePhone4: DON'T INTERRUPT ME-- but anyways yes! Your first challenge is jumping off a cliff and into the water. Salt: WAIT! Like ew, there's brown stuff! MePhone4: Yeah, that's the feces. If you don't land into the safe zone you'll land in there, and um, trust me. It'll be crappy. Lightbulb: Wow! Literally. Paintbrush: Okay but I have a question about-- MePhone4: Go! Pickle: I'm so good at diving. Watch this guys! *dives straight into the feces* Paper: Wait... what's feces? Knife: You don't want to know. Bow: Oooh! It looks like chocolate pudding! *jumps into it* So totally cool. Apple: Okay but how do I dive? Orange Juice: *looks down at the cliff* Bomb: Wh-wh-what's w-w-wrong O-O-OJ? D-d-don't want t-t-to jump o-o-off the c-c-cliff? Orange Juice: *shakes head* Taco: *kicks off OJ and purrs* Orange Juice: *lands into the feces* Nickel: Woah there Taco. That wasn't very nice. But don't worry, it was amusing. Balloon: She deserves punishment! *throws Taco down into the feces* Taco: Sour cream! Baseball: Nickel let's go together! Salt: *slaps Baseball* NO! Me and Pepper are like the only BCFFs who are white and grey respectively who can jump together! *looks down the cliff and sees the feces* Okay wait... Pepper: C'mon Salty-Salt let's go! Salt: Okay! Like jeez, don't tell me what to do. >.> MePhone4: So far no one has landed in the safe zone. But Pickle, Bow, Orange Juice, and Taco have all failed respectively. Salt & Pepper: *jump in together, they land in the safe zone* Yay; We did it, Salty-Salt! MePhone4: Both Salt and Pepper made it into the safe zone. Baseball: *looks down and gulps before jumping; and landing into the safe zone* MePhone4: So far Team 1 is Salt, Pepper, and Baseball; while Team 2 is Pickle, Bow, Orange Juice, and Taco! Bow: Yay! I don't have to be on a team with ugly face Salt! Salt: Um, like... at least I don't have crap all over my face! Bow: It's chocolate pudding idiot! Wow, ugly and dumb. She's a double threat. Balloon: I am so gonna do this! *jumps and floats* Ahw, c'mon! >.> Nickel: *jumps and lands into the safe zone* MePhone4: Nickel joins Team 1 with Salt, Pepper, and Baseball. Nickel: How utterly delightful... *rolls his eyes and stands next to Baseball* Lightbulb: Let's do this Painty! I'm like, the best at diving. Paintbrush: Okay, suuuurrreeee. *jumps off with Lightbulb; they land in the feces and Lightbulb lands in the safe zone* Lightbulb: Yayyyy. Paintbrush: *muffled* Grrrr. MePhone4: Team 1: Salt, Pepper, Nickel, Baseball, and Lightbulb! Team 2 is Pickle, Bow, Orange Juice, Taco, and Paintbrush. Without a team so far, is Balloon, Marshmallow, Apple, Bomb, Paper, and Knife! Marshmallow: Um... Apple! You're my friend-ish. Help me into the safe zone! Apple: What's a safe zone? Marshmallow: Just throw me over the cliff! Apple: *pushes Marshmallow'*' Marshmallow: *falls into the water* Yeah! Apple: Wait so what do I do? Bomb: *jumps off, accidentally pushing off Apple with him, causing them both to fall in the feces* MePhone4: Current standings; Team 1 is Salt, Pepper, Nickel, Baseball, Lightbulb, and Marshmallow! While Team 2 is Pickle, Bow, Orange Juice, Taco, Paintbrush, Apple, and Bomb! Only 1 spot left for this team. Balloon: Ugh! This is taking forever! *still floating* Bow: *throws a needle and pops Balloon* The fat guy's on our team!!! MePhone4: Okay, which means Paper and Knife are automatically on Team 1! Wait, where are they? Knife: *with paper, watching The Real Housewives of Atlanta* Paper: I love this show! MePhone4: Whatever... anyways. Viewers! The first elimination is up to you! However this voting process is a lot different. Each viewer has 20 VOTES that they can distribute however they want to ANY COMPETITOR UP FOR ELIMINATION '''you can split it by 5, 4, 2 or just whatever you want, and you can give all your votes to one person. But anyways the following people are up for elimination: *Pickle *Bow *Orange Juice *Taco *Paintbrush *Apple *Bomb *Balloon '''MePhone4: It's up to you to decide who goes to Idiotic Island first! (any questions can be answered in the comments below) Category:Blog posts